


Splash

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft had only turned his back on Sherlock for a few minutes, but that was long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

Title: Splash  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: pre-series  
Warnings: N/A  
Summary: Mycroft had only turned his back on Sherlock for a few minutes, but that was long enough.

 

Mycroft stared in surprise as Father’s Aston Martin rolled backward down the hill towards the duck pond. When it hit the water, sending panicked ducks in all directions, Mycroft caught a glimpse of his younger brother behind the wheel looking more fascinated than terrified. He pinched the bridge of his nose, counted to five, and then made his way outside.

Upon reaching the water, he found a smiling Sherlock sitting on the roof of the half-submerged car, holding one of the ducks. Father wouldn’t be back for a week, which gave Mycroft plenty of time to have the damage repaired.


End file.
